1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to batteries, and more particularly, to a battery for charging battery powered devices via USB port.
2. Description of Related Art
Many battery powered devices include universal serial bus (USB) ports for connecting the devices to other devices, such as hosts, USB powered hubs and bus powered hubs, for communication and/or recharging. Many battery powered devices have dedicated batteries built therein. The batteries are generally different in volume and shape from each other and the battery used in one device may not be suitable for another. As a result, a variety of batteries and chargers must be maintained, which is inconvenient and costly.
What is needed is a battery chargeable that can overcome the aforementioned problem.